


musings over the nature of man and beast

by manzanitaposts



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzanitaposts/pseuds/manzanitaposts
Summary: Scoping the city in preparation for the trolley robbery, John and Arthur find a moment to reflect. They’re still adjusting to the truce getting Jack back brought to them.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & John Marston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	musings over the nature of man and beast

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i’ve ever written or posted, ever. Be gentle please! I’ve just had so many ideas rolling around my mind since playing this game I have to get them out somehow.

Arthur slumped tiredly onto the bench beside John, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to get out of Saint Denis. The smog, the population, and the buildings towering overhead lent themselves to an oppressive atmosphere, a gray blanket hovering over the entire city. He found himself missing New Austin more fiercely than ever since they’d come to Lemoyne. Sure, New Austin was hot, but it was dry, and the land sprawled undisturbed for miles in every direction, a cathedral of nothing but red desert rock and wide blue skies. He glanced over at the horses. Old Boy was chewing on his bit, as bored and dumb as his owner. Artemis stood beside him, her delicate white ears tipped back, one hoof cocked. Arthur wondered how a horse born and bred wild could be so placid in the city. He snorted, causing her to turn her delicate face towards him, huffing curiously. He felt John eyeing him.

“Got a problem over there, Marston?”

“Just wondering what’s so goddamn interesting about that horse you’ve been staring at her and haven’t said one word to me.”

Arthur chuckled, and tipped his hat down. He knew it pissed John off when they were talking and he couldn’t see Arthur’s face. 

“It’s amazing, ain’t it. This flightly little horse, wild her whole life, standing so calm in the city that makes our skin itch. Must be made of tougher stuff than we are.” John seemed to mull this over a minute, sitting silently beside Arthur, a temporary bubble of truce between them. They watched the city move around them, a river diverging over two stones, paying them no mind as it flowed endlessly onwards.

“Arthur, have you ever considered that maybe, you’re just good at training horses?” A beat of silence. Arthur stood.

“C’mon Marston. Let’s go check out this trolley station so we can get the hell out of here.”


End file.
